Episode 20/Plot
The episode opens with Azusa walking down the corridor and into the dining room where Kou, Yuma and Yui are. Kou and Yuma are bickering over the food with Yui telling them that there is still more. Azusa sits down and Kou asks him if Ruki isn't joining them. Azusa replies that he tried to get him, but Ruki didn't want to come. Kou and Yuma insert their comments on Ruki's recent behaviour, and Azusa says that something must've happened to him. Hearing this, Yui suddenly recalls Ruki freezing up when he tried to suck her blood in the previous episode, causing her to wonder what had happened to him. Meanwhile, in his room, Ruki hurls his book at the wall and he appears to be distraught. The scene then changes to Yui's room where Yui has finished donning on her school uniform. Just as she is about to leave, Ruki suddenly appears and he forcefully grabs her hand. This startles Yui and Ruki orders her to come with him. As he drags her down the hallway, Yui desperately asks Ruki where he is taking her, but he only tells her to be quiet as he jerks her into a small room. He corners her against the wall and grabs her chin, tilting it upwards, telling Yui that she will be staying here. She protests, but Ruki silences her by biting her neck roughly. He thrusts his fangs deeper into her neck while sucking her blood, causing Yui to collapse in an instant. Seeing this, Ruki gasps in shock and he rushes out of the room. Yui quietly whispers his name as she passes out. Outside, Ruki is confronted by his brothers who ask him why he is doing this. As he walks away, Ruki explains that they have been too lenient on Yui; so they have to treat her as 'livestock' since more of her blood will be needed for the sake of "Adam". There is a time skip and the Mukami's are all gathered in the living room. Kou asks Ruki how long he intends to keep Yui locked in that room, saying it's been a week already. Ruki ignores his question, insisting that they need to suck more of her blood in order to trigger the 'awakening'. Yuma says that they don't have to lock Yui up just for that, but Ruki reminds him of the promise they made with 'that man' (Karlheinz). As he leaves, he says that they have to become "Adam", but Kou points out that Yui is getting weaker. Azusa tells Ruki that they will be troubled if Yui dies, but Ruki just walks away. Once he is gone, his brothers each insert their comments on how this is not him at all. Elsewhere, Ruki looks out of the window, and is shocked to see an unexpected visitor who turns out to be none other than Ayato, glaring at him from outside. In the living room, the other Mukami's also become shocked when they sense Ayato's presence. Meanwhile, Yui is in the room where Ruki confined her. She quietly wonders to herself why this had to happen, but her thoughts are interrupted when Ayato appears in the room. He tells her that he's finally found her and he complains on how much trouble she had put him through. He grabs Yui and pulls her towards him, telling her that she's coming back. When she protests, Ayato accuses her of siding with the Mukami's and he reminds her that she's only his food. He disappears with Yui just as the Mukami's arrive in the room. Kou asks Ruki why he didn't stop Ayato and he urgently tells him that they need to reclaim Yui. Ruki doesn't respond and looks away, prompting Yuma to grab him by his shirt collar. He orders Ruki to cut the silent act and demands him to give them an answer. Ruki finally responds, saying there was no need for stopping Ayato which shocks his brothers. Yuma gets irritated and releases him, saying he doesn't get it and leaves. Kou follows suit. Azusa asks Ruki what they should do now, but Ruki doesn't say anything. Elsewhere, Ayato slams Yui against a tree in the forest and orders her to let him suck her blood. Yui tries to speak, but he cuts her off saying that he's reached his limit. He pulls back her hair and is about to bite her, until he notices a pair of bruised fang marks on her neck. This shocks Ayato and he pulls down the right side of Yui's shirt, asking her how much blood did the Mukami's take from her. He then bites her in the neck telling Yui that she belongs to him and to not disappear behind his back again. He will engrave her body so it'll forget that it had been touched by the Mukami's. The scene then changes to the Mukami mansion where Azusa is in his room looking at his knife collection, Yuma is sitting on his bed eating a sugar cube, Kou tossing on his bed as his artificial eye glows red, and Ruki sitting on his armchair while holding his head with his hands in regret. The scene then changes to the dream world and Yui is not present this time. The tree which had been blooming with flowers loses it's leaves and the spinning structure stops. The episode ends here. Category:Plot